libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Lord
Edge lords are numbered amongst those harbingers that cope with negative emotions by pretending to be above them; without personal ties or investment, how can they, or anyone else, be hurt by loss? This icy, affected indifference gives them insight into the use of curses, teleportation, and the supremely sharp katana. Weapon and Armor Proficiency An edge lord is proficient with all simple weapons, martial melee weapons, and the katana, but not with any type of armor or shield. This ability alters the harbinger’s weapon and armor proficiency. Maneuvers An edge lord loses access to the Riven Hourglass and Scarlet Throne disciplines and adds Unquiet Grave and Mithral Current to his list of available disciplines. He otherwise learns, readies, and initiates maneuvers as a standard Harbinger. This ability alters maneuvers. Become So Numb (Su) At 1st level, an edge lord dons a floor length black or red leather coat formed from their own affected indifference, often displaying clasps or buttons of bismuth crystal. This coat provides a bonus to the edge lord’s AC equal to the his Intelligence modifier. In addition, an edge lord gains a +1 dodge bonus to his AC at 3rd level, which increases by a further +1 at 8th level and every five levels thereafter. The edge lord loses both of these bonuses while wearing armor of any kind. This ability replaces accursed will. Quick Draw (Ex) At 1st level, an edge lord gains Quick Draw as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet its prerequisites. One Step Closer (Su) Starting at 4th level, an edge lord may teleport up to 25 feet plus 5 feet per 2 class levels as part of initiating a strike. This teleportation takes place either immediately before or immediately after resolving the strike; if he teleports before his strike, the edge lord may make any decisions regarding the strike (such as targets or weapon choice) after his teleport finishes. If the edge lord is unable to initiate his strike after teleporting, he may choose another strike with the same initiation action to use. The edge lord can use this ability once per encounter at 4th level, twice per encounter at 10th level, and three times per encounter at 16th level. This ability replaces massacre. Nothing Personal (Ex) Starting at 5th level, an edge lord’s affected indifference shields them from unwanted feelings. He becomes immune to emotion effects. This ability replaces elusive shadow. X-Ecutioner Style (Ex) Starting at 7th level, an edge lord’s mastery of his favored weapon advances. He gains Mixed Combat and Weapon Focus (Katana) as bonus feats, even if he does not meet their prerequisites. This ability replaces sorcerous deception. Papercut (Ex) At 8th level, an edge lord’s deadly efficiency in combat allows him to increase the critical threat range of any weapon he wields by +1. This bonus is applied after effects such Improved Critical or the keen ''weapon special ability, and cannot be doubled. This ability replaces ill intentions. '''Hit the Floor (Su)' At 11th level, an edge lord solidifies his mastery of teleportation. Whenever he confirms a critical hit against a creature, that creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the edge lord’s class level + the edge lord’s initiation modifier) or be teleported to an unoccupied space within 30 feet of the edge lord’s choosing. He need not teleport the target to a location that can support them; he can teleport them into the air, into difficult terrain, or into dangerous situations as he sees fit. This ability replaces black omen. Category:Harbinger archetypes